


Resistance Is Never Futile

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, F/M, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Suffragettes are the Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: A fledgling Suffragette is married to Armitage Hux, who is not predisposed to equality in marriage. Especially as he firmly believes in the "obey" part of marriage vows. But it is 1903, and he's not really ahead of his time...





	1. One

"Where is the maid?!"

You paused in brushing your hair, turned, and caught the eye of your husband. Armitage Hux, dressed in a white shirt and plain black trousers, was angrily strutting from his dressing room to the main bedroom. 

"What is it?" You ask politely. He looks at you, pale green eyes as hard as glass. 

"That wretched girl has failed to bring hot water...again." He all bit spits out the last word. "Yet again I am faced with having to shave in cold water. Cold!"

You sigh inwardly. Armitage was demanding, exacting...and completely obsessed with perfection. Everything had to be to his liking, and he was unafraid to voice his displeasure if it were not. 

"I'll go-"

"You will not," he says, harshly. "It is not your job to do a servant's work!"

You put down your brush. "Armitage, please, be reasonable. You need hot water, I-"

He looks at you, his gaze frigid. "Why did I marry you?" he snaps. "Why did I marry someone who always has to disobey!"

You look down at your hands, twisting together in your lap. You know exactly why he married you. To quell the rumours that whispered through society that Armitage Hux was not son of Brendol Hux and his wife, but the product of a drunken encounter between his father and one of his own servants. Marrying you, daughter of a respectable surgeon who later opened a Pharmacy, and you someone who had attended University, gave him the sheen of societal approval that he desperately needed. Especially after his father disappeared, rumoured to have gone to a sanitotarium, where he had passed away shortly after. 

He was a hard man to love, you mused. Now the owner of First Order, a business that was rapidly gaining a name throughout the country as the best manufacturers of guns and weapons, he was cold and indifferent. He was, however, determined that the marital vow of obey was adhered to from you. Although he had grudgingly permitted you to keep the Pharmacy your own parents had left you, and run it. 

"Its disgraceful," he sneered, after an after-dinner Scotch. "My wife, working in a shop, like a common-"

"Its a pharmacy."

"Why do you always have to answer back?! Why, I should have left you that night at Peavey's gathering!"

A knock at the door broke into your thoughts. You got up, leaving Armitage to pace. At the door was Rose, holding a basin of steaming water, and wearing a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am," she said, obviously flustered. "The fire didn't catch, and we had to wait-"

"There is no excuse," a sharp voice interrupted. Hux was at the door, glaring at her. "If you cannot do as I command, I will have you replaced. You'll be sent back to the-"

"Thank you, Rose," you say, quickly. Taking the basin, you carry it into his dressing room with no further comment. You can feel your husband's silent rage. You turn to him, a thin figure, almost spindly.

"I don't need you to protect the servants."

You look at him. "Then what do you need me for, Armitage?"

He glares at you. "You know. And you won't do it."

You look at him. "Armitage, we've only been married five months. Its a little early to think about children."

He is properly glaring now. "This is the problem with over educated women. You get ideas above your station. All you should be intending to do is please me, and prepare to bear my children. Instead you go everyday to that squalid little shop, dealing with those commoners-"

You bite your lip. He's your husband. According to the law, he has the right to. According to the law, you're his property. The only reason he lets you keep the Pharmacy is because it brings in money. And Armitage loves money. 

"Armitage, it is 1903." You look at him. "There are some countries where women even have the right to vote-"

At this his lip curls. "Oh, God," he sneers. "You're not going to become one of them, are you?!"

"One of what?"

"Those...Suffragettes." He spits the word out. "They are...unnatural. There is nothing of beauty or grace about them at all!" He looks at you. "Mind you, you were never much to look at, but that's not why I married you."

You feel the sting of that comment. Armitage is considered handsome by many, and he has made it clear that you are not equal to him. He turns to the mirror. 

"I warn you," he says, his tone dangerous. "They are a pestilence. Encouraging women to think they know better than men."

"Armitage, I went to University. By your logic I am one of these despicable women who know better than men-"

He stands up, his face dripping with water, his razor in his hand. "Yes?"

"So...why did you marry me?"

At this, his face closes. "You know perfectly well why." He turns back to the basin. "Money."

You swallow. For all his hatred of your Pharmacy, he enjoys its income. "Thank you, Armitage."

"You're welcome." He is beginning to scrape the razor down the side of his face. "I'll tolerate you back chatting this morning. But if you don't start seriously thinking about producing my heir-"

You swallow. Leaving him would be a scandal, but only for you. He can commit adultery, have you banished, and the law will protect him. You nod. 

"Very well Armitage."

He smiles, more a smirk.

"I knew you'd see things from my point of view. So no more talk about Suffragettes, if that is all right? You know that I allow you a degree of independence - I at least let you have your little shop. So, do you really need to join a bunch of rabble rousers and screeching harridans? It makes them all very unattractive." He holds out his hand. "You're not unattractive. Not a great beauty, but you're respectable, and that's what a man needs in a wife. Someone who is compliant, and you are."

You take his hand - its cold, and slightly bony. "Yes, Armitage. I agree."


	2. Two

"Is that you, (Y/N)?"

You smile as you enter the small pharmacy. It is cosy, with oak panels and the jars of medicines lining the shelves behind the counter. You adjust the large green Phial that is kept on the counter, and look at Poe.

"Sorry," he says, sheepishly. "I moved it. Well, so did Finn..."

At this, you genuinely smile. Finn is new, a young man forced to leave an orphanage at sixteen, taken into domestic service. However, when attending afternoon tea at Lady Phasma's, you noticed an air of hostility. In fact, Phasma was quite happy to inform you of their new footman's clumsiness. "Has no idea how to polish shoes. Or how to attend to guests. I've told Ren that he needs to go-"

You offered her the chance for Finn to take a job. As Poe's apprentice, in the Pharmacy. The look she gave you was one of gratitude.

"Oh, (y/n), you have no idea how much you've helped me. Ren is away such a lot on business - you know how Armitage likes to keep him busy - and I really want rid of him. If you don't mind him working for you..."

A few weeks later, Finn is working in the Pharmacy. He enters from the backroom, which also leads to the Stockroom and your tiny office. You let Poe and Finn manage the medicines - your role is to manage the accounts. He immediately goes for the jar of cough lozenges. "Lady Holdo is coming into pick up an order."

You look up from your ledger. "Lady Holdo?" 

"Yes. She's coming in to pick up some cough lozenges...apparently she needs them for a prison visit-"

You shrug. Lady Holdo is well known for wanting to help those considered poor and disadvantaged. You do too, but Armitage disapproves. He truly believes, you reflect, that anyone poor or in difficulties has brought it on themselves. You find his attitude deeply poisonous, but you also know challenging him would be dangerous. 

"Who is she visiting?"

"A friend of mine." 

At this, you look up. "Finn?"

He turns, looking slightly ashamed. "Rey."

You blink. Rey. She was arrested for throwing stones at windows. When the Police caught her, she was defiant, claiming that the cause was all important, and men had no right not to listen to women. You had tried to avoid discussing it with Armitage, who had sneered about the "wretched girl, common criminal, no doubt will produce babies that will be indoctrinated into criminality, none of us will be safe." 

At that, you'd left the room. 

"Is she...?"

"No," Finn said, quietly. "She's on hunger strike. Claims she won't eat, as she's being so badly treated. The police have no right to arrest women for making their voices heard. She says that the law discriminates against women."

You're silent. 

"But Lady Holdo wants to take cough lozenges to her." Finn looks at you, slightly guiltily. "Is that all right? I'll pay for them."

"Of course it is." You nod. 

"Thank you. But what if...Mr Hux..."

You swallow. Armitage is very keen to know who buys from the Pharmacy. 

At this, you shake your head. 

"Armitage will never find out." You smile. "I'll tell him I sold them to Lady Holdo. He'll be fine with that." 

"But not Suffragettes?"

You shake your head. "Best he doesn't know about that."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. Yes, I do like fanfic. But I'm also a History Teacher. Everything I write about the Suffragettes is based upon facts. Any questions, just ask!

As you sit across the dinner table from your husband, you try not to meet his eyes. Part of you feels he will immediately see the deceit in them. 

Lady Amilyn Holdo did arrive at the Pharmacy that afternoon, and you served her. As she gushed over the bag of cough lozenges you handed to her, your face was serious. You noticed the little medal on her lapel, with its green, white, and purple stripe. You nodded at her, and a note of recognition came into her eyes. 

"Do you know...why I want these?"

You nod again. "Yes."

Lady Holdo swallowed. "Then...I must ask you respectfully to keep it a secret. These are...dangerous times. Dangerous times to be a woman and voice your opinion..."

You're not too sure you agree with her. You do feel that if the mysterious Rey was throwing stones at shop windows, then that is illegal, and she does deserve to be punished. But it as though she has read your thoughts, for Lady Holdo immediately says "no one deserves to be tortured in prison."

At this, Finn immediately walks behind her, closes the door, and locks it. You look at Holdo. "Excuse me?"

"Rey is being tortured." Holdo's voice is breaking slightly. "She refuses to eat, as she believes the government need to listen. So what did those brutes in the prison do? They held her down, and force fed her!"

You feel your own throat constricting slightly. Force feeding is a method that has previously only been used in asylums, on those considered too impaired to feed themselves. You have heard the stories of women being held down, with rubber tubes being forced into their noses, then into their stomachs. Armitage dismissed it as "totally ridiculous...they want to starve themselves, let them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Your voice is almost a whisper.

Holdo reaches across, and gently takes your chin, raising your face to meet her eyes. "Please...come and meet her. We need women like you - educated, well respected - to support us."

Your mouth twists. "I....my husband..."

"This is why we need the vote. So men like your husband cannot control us."

This stings you, and you turn away slightly. "Armitage...he's-"

"Armitage Hux is a weapons maker and war monger." Holdo's voice is firm. "He's the type of man who wants to rule the world and crush those in it. Please, you can do better."

You run a hand over your face. "I...."

"Rey is hopefully being released at the end of this week." Holdo picks up the paper bag of lozenges. "These are for her throat. We are having a private meeting at the house of Countess Organa. Its on Friday. Please attend."

You blink. "Friday...yes. I will be there." Even though you still can't quite believe what Holdo says, you do feel it would be better to find out for yourself. 

And with that, she swept out of the room. 

********************************************

As Armitage gets up, preparing to withdraw to his study for his traditional after dinner Scotch, you find the courage. "Armitage...I'm going out on Friday."

He raises his eyebrows. "Where?"

"To...Lady Amilyn Holdo's. She is having a Sewing Evening." As far as you are aware, Holdo keeps her activism a secret.

He sighs. "Oh, God, not her. She's so...sanctimonious. Do you know, she believes in helping the kind of detritus that should be left to rot, in my opinion. But a sewing evening?" He glances at you, sharply. "You're not...?"

You blink. "No." You shake your head. 

He raises his eyebrows. "I did wonder, for a brief second." His mouth twists. "I blame the fact that I've been away working. But if you made more of an effort..."

You look at him. "Effort?"

"Do you have to look so frumpy?" He's shaking his head. "You can wear brighter skirts...maybe clothes that are more fitted. It is called fashion. Do you have to wear those dark brown skirts all the time?"

You're shaking with anger at what he has said. "Armitage-"

"Enough." He dismissively turns to the door. "I'll see you later. Try not to be asleep when I get there...you're not getting any younger-"

He leaves, and closes the door. You pick up a plate, your hand muscles twitching. You put it down again.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, people really did believe that women's brains were smaller, and education stopped women wanting to be mothers. 
> 
> In 1903. Sheesh.

Friday night arrives, and you sit quietly at dinner. Armitage barely exchanges two words. 

"Your sewing circle..."

You look up. "Yes?"

"I do approve of it. Its good - it means you can make things...clothes. Clothes for my son."

You look at him. "I'm not your brood mare, Armitage." 

At this, he scowls. "No, you're not. A brood mare would be pregnant long before now. I do wonder, if there's something wrong."

"Something...wrong?"

"Yes." He leans forward. "Its said that women shouldn't be educated, it deprives them of their natural mothering instinct. After all, a woman's duty is to her husband and children...not her grotty little Pharmacy which she goes to every day." He leans back in his chair. "Did your parents realise that they were going to hamper your ability to perform your duty?"

You can hardly believe your ears. When you met, he was polite, but not as poisonous as he is now. The real coldness and spite in his personality has slowly risen to the surface as the year of marriage has progressed. 

"But, if you're going to a sewing circle, at least that shows you're prepared to try." He takes a sip of his red wine. "It shows you're prepared to do...ordinary things. I was starting to think you were..."

You look at him.. "You were what?" Your voice is starting to crack slightly. "Armitage, if you really feel this way, why did you marry me?"

He glares at you. "Because you were a suitable match. I didn't want some frail little socialite, who looked as if she'd collapse if she had to carry a baby. I needed someone...sturdy. Reliable."

His words sting. You know that the very socialites he refers to would marry him. The handsomeness of your husband has been frequently commented on in the society pages. He walks over to you. "Come on," he says, his voice soft. "Don't be upset. I'm only telling you the truth."

You swallow and stand up. "I need to go to my sewing circle."

"Of course." He picks up his wine glass. "When you get back...I'll be waiting."

You turn and leave without another word.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two meetings, two outcomes.

Amilyn Holdo's home is a reflection of her - graceful, bohemian, and beautiful. As you walk in, you notice the spiral staircase, the gorgeous landscapes, and the delicate silk curtains. Holdo herself in in the drawing room, talking with several other women. You walk in quietly, hoping not to be noticed. 

But she turns, and spots you immediately. "(Y/N) You came! Wonderful!"

You blush, as you realise the two women she is standing with are looking at you. One is roughly the same age, a diminutive figure with her silver streaked dark hair piled high, and intelligent, wary eyes. The other woman is tall, young, and has an intense expression, which makes you almost uncomfortable. You swallow and approach them. 

"This," Holdo says, "is Countess Organa" - the older woman smiles - "and this is Rey."

You smile at Rey, but she doesn't return it. Feeling slightly unnerved, you begin to turn away. You're starting to wonder why you're even here, especially, as you think guiltily, Armitage thinks you're at a sewing evening. 

You are offered a small glass of wine, and are surprised. Holdo smiles. "You need to be able to talk freely when planning a resistance, and wine helps with this." She takes a sip from her own glass. "Does your husband know where you are?"

"He knows I'm here," you admit, feeling guilty for having told him, "but I also told him it was for a sewing evening."

At this, Countess Organa's eyebrows go up. "I take it your husband isn't keen on the idea of women getting the vote?"

You bite your lip. Armitage's views are completely unreconstructed. "No," you admit. "He's told me that women are incapable of voting, they need to be led." 

Organa nods. "Interesting. But from what Amilyn tells me, you own a pharmacy. So why does he allow you to work?"

You feel slightly thrown by the question. Armitage grudgingly allows you to keep the pharmacy, but you are aware that as soon as you become pregnant, he will expect you to give it up. "He wants me to give it up when I-"

"are expecting his child," Rey breaks in suddenly. You turn, and suddenly realise why she didn't smile at you. Her bottom teeth, you notice with shock, look slightly chipped, and her top gum looks as though it has been lacerated. "Does he not realise the 1882 Married Women's Property Act allows you to keep your pharmacy and its earnings?!"

You do not know how to respond. Armitage knows this perfectly well. But he also doesn't see why he should change his views based on new laws. "He does."

"Does he also not realise that in 1884 women stopped being listed as one of a man's possessions?!"

"I-"

"Who is he?" Rey demanded, and at the Countess Organa stepped forward. "Rey, please-"

You look at Rey, and respond. "Armitage Hux."

At this, Rey claps her hand over her mouth. "Armitage Hux? Oh, my god." Her face pales. 

Countess Organa puts a hand on her shoulder. "Rey. You're talking about him, but you've never met him. So please-"

"I don't need to meet him." Her tone now is almost hostile. "He's a vicious child. He owns a company that makes guns, he ships them all over the Empire. That massacre in 1902 - did you know it was Armitage Hux's weapons-"

"No, I didn't!" You break in, now feeling angry yourself. "Armitage's business is nothing to do with me. He doesn't even discuss it with me!"

"Then why are you here?" Rey challenges you. "He won't tolerate you joining us. I'm sure if he found out he'd lock you in a room, refuse to let you out the house."

You look at her. "Well, I think I'm going to have to find that out the hard way, aren't I?"

At this, Rey takes a step backward. Countess Organa smiles at you, kindly. "Your husband is no reflection on you. From what I know, he is very secretive about his business affairs, and quite old fashioned. But you-" she reaches out, and touches your cheek. "If you join us, work with us, you may change his mind."

You smile, your first genuine one all evening. "I will."

Rey is looking at you, with a softened expression. "Good. Better to be a rebel he despises, than to be his slave!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Whiskey, Armitage?"

Armitage Hux smiled as Eddrison Peavey handed him a heavy glass containing the amber liquid. He took a sip, feeling a pleasant warmth burn his throat. "Thank you."

"Cannady should be here soon," Peavey cotinued, "and we know that Solo will be. Which is good, as we have something to ask you."

Hux raised his eyebrows as he took another sip. "What is it?"

"As you know, the MP for this borough passed away last week." Peavey shook his head. "Sad business, I must say. But that leaves us, the Imperial Party, with an opening."

"An...opening?"

"Armitage, you must have noticed things are changing. These new laws that came in a decade ago, saying women have rights to property, and now they want the vote...its a dangerous business. I believe that women need guidance, but..." Peavey stopped, and chuckled. "But I'm old. You probably have agreed with some of these new ideas."

Hux took another sip of Scotch. "On the contrary. My wife has her father's pharmacy, but as soon as she's expecting my heir, she'll be staying away from it." He took another sip. "As for the Suffragettes..." his lip curled. "Apparently they're going on hunger strike when they're arrested and imprisoned, then complaining they're being tortured!" He slammed his glass down. "These women are lunatics! They damage property, they try and hit elected members of Parliament, then complain when they're rightfully arrested!" 

Peavey smiled. "That's the spirit, Armitage. We want you to campaign on an anti-Suffragette ticket. All the men who are worried about their wives joining them will vote for you, and we will have our seat in Parliament."

"It will undermine the Empire," Hux snapped. "We can't have women being distracted by politics. They need to have children, to ensure our legacy. How can they focus on having children when they're busy filling their heads with concepts they won't understand?!"

"This, Armitage, is exactly what the public want to hear." Peavey nodded approvingly. "I do hope your wife isn't a Suffragette. Imagine the embarrassment!"

Hux's eyes narrowed. "If my wife did join that loathsome mob, I'd consider her going to Tooting Bec Asylum. Quite clearly, it would be a sign of insanity. She's a solid, sturdy, sensible type. Not fashionable, a socialite - a nice plain one who will do as I say."

"Well, Armitage, she should be the perfect little wife to support your political ambitions. More whiskey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Parliamentary Acts are Historical fact. Shockingly, a man was allowed to force a woman to have sex with him without her consent if they were married up until 1884 in Britain. 
> 
> A standard argument used against the Suffragettes was that if women were distracted by voting, they'd be unable to put their energies into having children, which would lead to the end of the Empire. 
> 
> Worth remembering also that at this point, the only men who could vote were over 30 and property owners...men like Hux, in fact. Whilst the Labour and Liberal Parties were more socially aware than the Conservative, they were more interested in getting working class men the vote before women. 
> 
> Tooting Bec Asylum in South London did indeed exist in 1903, until it closed in 1924. Women showing interest in intellectual pursuits was often considered deviant or subversive, especially amongst the Middle and Upper classes, who believed women should be educated to be attractive and raise a family.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want sleep. Armitage does not.

When you arrive back at the house, you're careful. If Armitage is back before you, you do not want to wake him. You are greeted by Rose. 

"Ma'am, Mr Hux is not back yet," she says, quietly. 

"Thank you, Rose. Could you bring me some hot water so I can undress?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

As you go upstairs, your mind is swirling with thoughts. What you've heard that evening was disturbing, and you are wondering if you have the courage to go through with what was suggested. There is also, you realise, the tinge of fear if Armitage found out. 

Rose enters with the hot water in a steaming basin, and sets it carefully on the dresser. You smile. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to unlace you?"

You acquiesce - normally, you unlace yourself, as you feel that no-one should be made to help an adult undress. This, of course, annoyed Armitage. "Its what we keep her for," he'd sneered. "Of course, if you want her to go back in the gutter-"

You'd shaken your head. "No, Armitage, its fine."

Now, you stood while Rose unlaced you. "Ma'am, I'm having to tie you tighter." You blink. "What?"

"Your...lacings - they're too big-"

You swallow. "Well, I have been walking a lot-"

Rose looks furtive, then lowers her voice. "Ma'am, the master - he has noticed. He's been telling Cook to serve you more without you noticing. And telling her to increase the amount of cream and butter she uses in cooking."

You look at Rose. "What?"

"He says you can't become thinner if you're trying to conceive." She is blushing, and you realise you have embarrassed her. You swallow. "Its all right Rose. I'm sure a week or two of eating the peppermint creams Finn likes in the Pharmacy will fill me back out."

At this, she smiles. "I'll be fine from here. Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Ma'am."

You finish unlacing your stays yourself, and put the light green dress you were wearing away in the wardrobe. You then take out your nightdress - soft ivory, and let it fall over your shoulders. Then, you sit down at the dressing table, take the pins out of your hair, and begin to brush it out. 

As it falls around your shoulders, you hear the downstairs door close, quite loudly. 

Armitage. You put your brush down, and get into bed, carefully taking the gas lamp with you, setting it on the side. As the door to the bedroom opens, he steps in, his eyebrow raised. 

"In bed, already?" From the tone of his voice, you can tell he's feeling relaxed. He walks over. "I hope you're not sleepy."

You swallow. "Armitage...did you have a good evening?"

"I did." He has taken off his jacket, and is unbuttoning his shirt. "In fact-" he leans over, and runs his hand down your face. "You could soon be married to someone of even greater status than I have already." He in unkotting his cravat. "I've been asked to run for Parliament."

You blink. "Parliament?"

"Yes. This country is in danger of descending into the moral sewer of chaos and disorder." He stands, taking off his clothes, and leaving them lying over the back of a chair. "We simply cannot have a nation where a group of bored women lie to everyone, claiming that they deserve and get the vote." He is standing in front of the mirror - you are no longer sure if he's talking to his reflection, or to you. "These women are dangerous."

You swallow. He finishes and puts on his pyjamas, then climbs into bed. Before you realise, he's running a hand down your arm. "Armitage?"

"I'm...ready." He looks at you. "You're ready. Aren't you?"

You feel your muscles clench. Sex with Armitage is rigid and controlled, and it has crossed your mind on a few occasions that he may have a mistress, but you do not wish to know. He is putting his hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you down. "Come on," he says, gently. "We've been married nearly a year..."

You look at him. "So, what are you implying?"

He smiles, almost wolfishly. "Nothing. Except people might be starting to talk. Talk about the fact we've no children. You know what they'll say."

"What will they say?"

"That your...barren." He looks at you. "My family have had no trouble producing sons - I'm the first of a first. And if I'm going to be in Parliament, with what that entails, I need to be able to demonstrate that I have a legacy."

"Armitage." You look at him. "Did you only marry me because you thought I'd be a strong, sturdy, baby machine?"

He looks slightly shocked, then his face recovers. "I didn't marry you because you were a pretty, delicate socialite. And if you're trying to be one, it won't work."

"Armitage..."

"Are you refusing food?" His face is stormy. 

"No," you respond, honestly. "I'm not."

"Good." His face clears, and to your surprise, he takes your hand. "Its just...you seem to be...smaller, than you were." He is caressing your hand now. "Women who refuse food, they have ended up...places. Places which are not...nice." He looks at his hand. 

You look at him. "Armitage, I think its because I -"

"You have a lot of demands on you." He is kissing your hand now, and you're touched - its rare for him to demonstrate this genuine seeming affection. "You have the pharmacy - this is why I think you've lost weight, and seem so distracted. Its all too much. Its too much to expect you to run a little business and my home."

"Too...much?"

"Yes. No wonder you can't conceive at the moment. At least you're not one of those beastly Suffragettes. They seem to believe in rejecting a woman's role completely." He sighs. "But, when I'm elected, they'll start realising they can't win."

You're silent at this. "Yes, Armitage."

"You're such a good little wife." He chuckles. "Come on."

At this, you turn out the gas lamp, lowering down on the pillows with a sinking heart, your husband comes closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anorexia was recognised as a medical problem from the 1870s. It was referred to as "Hysteria Anorexia". It was believed by some physicians that intellectualism - especially attending university - was a cause among women.


	7. Seven

You awake, to find Armitage getting dressed. His shirt is on and you can hear him attaching cufflinks. He turns his head, and smiles in your direction.

You swallow. Last night he'd been demanding and insistent, although surprisingly gentle also. He walks over to the bed, and brushes a strand of hair from your face. "Good morning. I'll have breakfast brought to you."

"Armitage-"

"I insist. I need to ensure you are cared for." At this, you feel yourself stiffening. Armitage is determined you will have his child. You begin to push the covers back. "I do need to get up for-"

"I would like you to take a day off...at some point." He leans down, and strokes your cheek. "But I understand your sense of duty. Which is good. I don't think I could bear a flighty one for a wife." He smiles. "Oh, and I should mention - I will be in Manchester for the next few days. Ren and I are trying to form a deal with a steel works on the fringes of the city. So please, don't be despondent when I'm not at home this evening. I'll return Sunday.""

"Its only Saturday today!" You stare at him. Armitage is casually neglectful of telling you where he comes and goes. 

He laughs. "I'm sure you'll find things to occupy yourself. Sewing, perhaps?" He smiles. "Oh, and I will tell Cook to take extra care with your meals. I don't think its healthy for you to lose any more weight. I'll see you in a week. Oh, I will be in the city this afternoon - I have a lunch meeting with some members of the Imperial Party. But you shouldn't trouble yourself with that. I'll be leaving for Manchester at about 3 O'Clock." With this, he turns, and leaves. 

You stay in bed, feeling despondent. Then decide to get up and dress. As you are reaching for your robe, the door opens, and Rose enters, carrying a tray. She sets it down on the dresser. "The master insisted you have breakfast in bed."

You look at the covered dish. "What is it?"

"Eggs, Ma'am. Cooked in butter."

You sigh. Armitage is determined to feed you like a goose. "Can you...get rid of it?"

Rose looks at you. "We could give it to the footmen."

You nod. "Please." You have no desire to allow Armitage control over your body. You begin to reach for your clothes. "I need to get dressed." 

"Of course, Ma'am."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the Pharmacy, you are trying hard to concentrate, but you can't. Armitage...running for Parliament. Heading a party that opposes women's suffrage, him unaware you went to a meeting...

You shiver. You vividly remember Rey's description of her time in prison. "I refused to eat. They had arrested me for marching in the street, carrying a placard, as is my right. I was manhandled by the police. One officer bruised my arms, another tried to grab me by my hair." She had paused, and the silence in the room had been palpable. "I was taken to the cells and thrown in."

She takes a deep breath. 

"I was not a criminal - all I was doing was protesting the unfairness of the political system here. A political system that denies women a voice while telling them how to behave. I was a political offender, and yet I was being treated like a criminal. So I refused to eat. And after two days, they began...."

Her voice started to trail off. Taking another breath, she continued. "One morning, the cell door opened an in came three women and two men. The women and one of the men held me down in a chair, while the other man took a tube, inserting it...into my nose. I felt it scratch my throat and burn as it went down to my stomach. Then the man started pouring a white substance into a funnel. I struggled but they held me down even harder. This continued for what seemed like hours. Apparently it was only about ten minutes."

You hear some muffled, choking sounds. You feel your own throat constrict. 

"This is a supposedly civilised democracy...one that believes in torturing women in prison!"

"(Y/N)?"

You blink. Poe is in front of you. "I'm sorry," he says, in his polite, easy manner, "but there are two young ladies asking to see you."

You get up. Rey is standing at the counter, along with another young woman, blonde, dressed prettily in a pale yellow dress with matching hat. You remember her name - Connix. "What can I do for you?"

"Come with us," Rey says, her eyes sparkling. "We are going to make a statement."

You feel mildly alarmed. "About what?"

"The Imperial Party - some of them - are holding a meeting in The Grenadier in about half an hour. To launch the bid of one of their members for Parliament. We're going to go and make our voices heard."

"Women...aren't allowed..."

"Exactly." Rey is nodding. "We are going to protest outside!"

You swallow. "I-"

Rey looks at you. "I know, its hard," she says softly. "But this is so important. This is a fight we need to win."

You look at the counter. Armitage...will be at the meeting. And he'll be furious. But then you think of his sneering disregard for women's intelligence, the way he's determined to make you bear his children.

You look at Rey. "When?"

She swallows. "Now."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you approach the area of Covent Garden where The Grenadier is, you feel nervous. Armitage could spot you, he could- 

"They're already inside."

You look. Connix is peering through the window. She nods at Rey, who in turn goes and stands outside the window, and opens her mouth. 

"VOTES FOR WOMEN NOW!!"

The first shout is loud - and it draws attention. Some people stop, and stare. 

"VOTES FOR WOMEN NOW!!"

People are beginning to stop. You feel a flush run over you. 

Connix is now joining in. "VOTES FOR WOMEN! WE DESERVE A VOICE!"

People are now beginning to form a small crowd. Some are making disparaging, jeering noises. Others, you hear, may be sympathetic. 

You feel exposed. Swallowing, you watch as Rey stoops, and picks something up.

Your heart nearly stops. A stone. Paralysed with fright, you watch as she throws it. Connix is joining her. One flies through the air, a graceful arc, and strikes the glass of the window. 

Then, you feel a surge of anger. Armitage - he will despise you for this. But at present, he sees you as his property. Suddenly, you feel an urge to challenge him, to prove that your not just his docile, sturdy little wife. You pick up a stone-

"-That's quite enough of that, Miss!" You feel a hand clamping over your wrist, painfully. Suddenly, you realise that another hand is on your other arm. "Well, I've got this one, the other two have scarpered!" 

"Put her in the van!"

The Police. You feel as though time has stopped. You have been arrested by the police. Suddenly, you feel yourself being shoved into the small, black motorised van. As the doors begin to close, you hear a voice: 

"Lock the vermin up! How these beasts can call themselves women I'll never know! They're unnatural!"

Armitage. Its his voice. You realise that you were shoved in the back of the van just before he came out of the Inn. You suddenly realise, as the doors close, that it is half past two. In half an hour, he leaves for Manchester.

And he will have no idea what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing stones was a common ploy of the Suffragettes - the point they were making was society valued property more than it valued women.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sets out a plan.

You have no idea where you are.

You were pulled out of the van, and taken straight to a cell. There, you were almost thrown into it. 

Swallowing, you look around you. You have a hard, narrow bench, and little else. A bucket is on the floor, and you work out what that is meant for. You swallow, and lean back against the wall. Closing your eyes, you hope that the police realise that this is a misunderstanding. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, if you were elected, what would be your first proposal to Parliament?"

"Imprisoning those rabble rousers, of course." Hux took a sip of Scotch, enjoying the warmth of the amber liquid. He stretched out in the chair in the upstairs meeting room of The Grenardier. "Apparently there was a disturbance before we arrived."

"There was." Peavey nodded over his own glass. "Three of them, apparently. Trying to throw stones at this building." He took another sip of whiskey. "Two of them ran, but the police managed to get one."

"Good." Hux took a swallow from his own glass. "Hopefully they'll keep her inside for a while."

"Armitage," commented Cannady, who was standing near the fireplace, "what do you think of the policy of force feeding?"

"If one of them dies, they'll become a martyr," Peavey interjected. "Better to keep them alive."

Hux took another swallow of whiskey. "Agreed. If it causes them discomfort, hopefully they'll see the error of their ways." 

"Are you going to put your stance on this in your campaign, Armitage?" Peavey commented. "I'm sure a great many men would vote for you. Men who are worried about their wives joining this. If you made it clear how these women will be treated, perhaps they will convince their wives that its a bad idea."

"Perhaps you should go to the prison, Hux." This came from Ren, who had not spoken before. "Actually see how they treat these women, then you can describe it in your campaign. Make it clear that its the kind of treatment only traitors like these deserve."

Hux arched an eyebrow. "Traitors...you're quite right, Ren. Traitors to society, and to the Empire."

Cannady and Peavey exchanged glances. A ghost of a smile flickered across Ren's lips.

"What does your wife think of this?" Peavey asked. 

"My wife supports everything I do," Hux retorted. "She's perfect. Quiet, reliable, sturdy..."

"Doesn't she run the pharmacy in the town centre?" Cannady asked. 

"Yes." Hux took another swallow of whiskey. "But as soon as she's expecting, she'll be giving that up. I won't allow my child to be put in danger."

"Danger?"

"Yes. Who knows who she's associating with at that place?" his lip curled. "But I know she's not stupid. She'd never dream of embarrassing me by joining them."

"What would you do if she did?" 

Hux glared at Ren. "Don't insult me. You know she wouldn't."

"But if she did..." Ren pressed, "how would you react?"

"I'd have her sent to an asylum." Hux's lip curled. "Sent to an asylum, but tell everyone that mattered that she's ill, with bronchitis. Send her to an asylum so they can deal with the madness. Hopefully a few nights in there would terrify her into giving up any ridiculous ideas."

"What if she was arrested?" Peavey's eyebrows were raised. "And force fed?"

"If she's involved with them, she'll deserve it."

"Armitage," Peavey said, almost gently, "bear in mind you want her to bear your children. Apparently force feeding can cause damage-"

"I'll send her to a place to recuperate. Then she'll agree to put the nonsense behind her." He took another sip of whiskey. "She has no-one. Her parents are dead. She'll have to stay with me."

"But it could be a scandal-"

"But I'll win votes when its shown how I convinced my wife that joining the Suffragettes was a bad idea. Of course, this is all hypothetical, gentlemen...she's far too sensible."

Ren looked at Hux. "Of course."

"Of course. I'm always right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force feeding did indeed cause damage - to the throat, teeth, and sometimes lungs. The callous disregard for how a person could be treated is, I thought, typical Hux.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutality.

"The police...took her?"

Rey nods, her face set but pale. Connix has nothing to say. Countess Organa eyes them both. "You left her. You left her to be taken, and now she'll be in prison. For who knows how long. And how do you think her husband will react when he finds out?"

Rey looks at the floor, then at the Countess. "I..."

"Armitage Hux is not in favour of women's suffrage. He would prefer it if we all stayed at home, raising children, and supporting our men whilst they run the country and the Empire. He lets her have her Pharmacy due to the change in the law. When he finds out that she was joining us..."

"He'll throw her out," Connix says, suddenly. 

"He won't. He has too much pride. He'll simply imprison her in his house. Turn her into the devoted wife and mother he wants."

Rey shudders. "Turn into his..."

"We have to get her out of prison," the Countess says, determinedly. "I can pull a few strings to ensure she's released."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You have never felt so cold. 

You have also never lost track of time before. 

They took your little pocket watch, a gift from Ren and Phasma when you got married to Hux. They also took the combs for your hair, and hair pins. 

They gave you a grey, coarse set of clothing to wear. 

You look at your hands. All you are doing is reading the Bible - the tattered copy that is prominently displayed in your cell.

All you can keep thinking of are the harsh words of the magistrate. 

"You attempted to damage property. Vandalism. A grave offence. Two weeks."

Your head spun. Two weeks? You were sentenced the day after you were arrested. You had your elbows gripped as you were taken to the van, that would take you to the prison.

Once inside Holloway Prison, the enormity of the situation hits you. You are in prison, and your husband is away, and you have been imprisoned for joining a group that he despises and denounces. 

You have tried to sleep, but the iron bedstead and thin mattress offer no comfort. You look at the food they bring you, but you cannot touch it. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What happened?"

Countess Organa looks at Holdo. She has returned from an unsuccessful visit to the magistrates' court. "She's already been sentenced."

Amilyn's mouth makes an appalled little O. 

Leia nods, wearily. "I know. I tried to explain that it was a mistake, that she was mistaken - but they wouldn't listen. A respectable pharmacist? Married to a respectable merchant? Has to be made an example of!"

"And what will happen..." Holdo's voice faltered slightly, "when he finds out?"

"He's currently away. I discreetly asked my son. Apparently he's in Manchester, and hopefully will not find out."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Its the third day. You feel sick, nauseous. Every morning at 8 they bring breakfast - 2 slices of bread, and tea. At 1pm they bring lunch - often a chop, with some vegetables. Then at 5pm, tea. More bread. With milk.

You cannot even face it. You are too worried, too confused. 

By late afternoon, two women have come to the cell. Grim faced, in starched uniforms. They grab your arms. You are being taken out of the cell, and you are weighed. One of the women shakes her head. 

An hour later, a man, and the same two women come to your cell. He is holding a long, rubber tube. 

You feel frozen. 

"As you are refusing to eat, Miss (Y/N), we have little choice but to use this."

Suddenly, you are being held down on the bed by the two women, pinning your arms. Another two have appeared, pinning your legs. The doctor is trying to open your mouth - he is wrenching at your jaws. You feel a bolt of pain in the side of your face. 

"Stop resisting."

Suddenly, you feel it being pushed, shoved down your throat. Scraping the sensitive skin. A creamy liquid pours down it, as you still struggle. After what seems interminable, the tube is removed, and you are left alone. To fall from the bed, and vomit the contents of your stomach into a corner.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation.

Pain. 

It is the worst pain you have ever known. 

As you rub your face, you taste the metallic saltiness of blood. They have tried to force feed you twice since the first time. Each time, you have been manhandled, held down, and then had the tube forced into your throat. 

Each time you have vomited after the tube has been removed. Each time you have felt the burning sensation of the tube being pulled up your throat and out. You know that you are getting no nutrition from the process. 

Hux. You find yourself worrying about where he is. He was away for a week. He'll return before the end of your sentence.

You can feel yourself growing cold with dread. He will find out. He'll find out what happened, and where you are. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rose has tried to visit you. 

Dressed in her Sunday best, accompanied by Finn, she has tried to ask the prison wardens to let her see you. They look at her, the petite young woman in her taupe dress and hat, and shake their heads. 

"But I must see her," Rose says, trying to sound forceful, although her she can feel her nerves trembling. "Its-"

"Who are you?"

"I'm her housemaid," Rose says, with steely dignity. She stands tall and refuses to look away. "And I have an urgent message. About her husband."

The male warden sniffs. "Probably embarrassed, with a wife like that. Throwing stones at windows of a pub, ne'er heard the likes. Still, tell 'im she'll be out in a few days." 

"A few days?" Rose swallowed. Hux was due back in three. 

"Can we see her?" Finn asks.

"I just told your young lady here, no." The warden turns. "She'll be out in four days."

Defeated, Rose and Finn turn and leave.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You've lost count of the days. 

You feel nauseous, dizzy. Your throat is permanently sore, and you also feel soreness in your gums and jaws.

Your arms and legs are bruised from where you've been held down. 

They've tried to force feed you, daily. But you cannot hold it down. The glutinous mixture is leaving your stomach as quickly as they force it down you. You have traces og it on your dull, drab clothes. 

You curl up on the hard bed stead, wondering how your ordinary little life got transformed into this. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You feel a hand on your face. You sigh and shift under its touch. "(Y/N)...."

You remember that voice. But suddenly, you hear a louder one - loud and angry. "What have you done to my wife?!"

You begin to blink, eyes opening. In your barely conscious haze, your eyes begin to focus on Hux. He is standing over you, his face rigid with anger. 

You close your eyes.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home...but no peace.

You stir. You can feel softness. Its around you, enveloping you. As you turn, you feel cotton against your cheek, rather than hard, scratchy linen. 

You blink, and open your eyes. 

You're at home, in the bed you share with Hux. He's not in the room, but as you sleepily begin to recognise your surroundings, Rose enters, carry a basin and pitcher of water. "Mistress!"

You look at her, relief and gratitude spreading across your features as you realise you are actually home, and not lost in another hopeless dream. "Rose. Thank you. Where is...?"

Rose swallows. "He's downstairs." She puts the basin down next to your bed, and begins to pour water into it. "He'll be upstairs soon." 

You nod, and allow yourself to sink back against the pillows, enjoying the softness. You can feel your eyes closing again. 

Suddenly, you hear the door open. "(Y/N)?"

You open your eyes. Hux is standing next to the bed. Rose hastily puts down the pitcher. "I think I'm needed downstairs."

Hux nods curtly as she hurries away, and then turns to you. He looks drawn, tired. "Did you sleep?"

You nod. "Yes." It comes out as a rasp - your throat feels sore and painful, a brutal reminder of the treatment you received. Hux's face darkens. "I've summoned our physician. I need him to examine you. See what happened to you as a result of those brutes."

"Thank you, Armitage."

"I don't want you leaving this bed for the time being. I think you're too weak."

"Armitage..." you are struggling to sit up. "What happened?"

"You fainted when I found you. I had to carry you, with Ren's assistance, out of that awful place." Hux sits on a chair next to you. "That was yesterday. Rose undressed you and you've been in bed since."

You swallow. "Armitage..."

"What did they do to you?" he asks, his voice more clipped than usual, his eyes green glass. "You're thin. You're bruised. What happened?"

"I...was in prison..."

"I know." His tone is curt. "For allegedly throwing a stone at a window. A window of The Grenadier. As part of a group of those awful, beastly women who call themselves Suffragettes. For causing a disturbance in a public place! For potentially embarrassing me - did you realise that I was in that public house?"

You swallow. His cold, icy anger is hard to take. You shake your head. "No."

His tone changes. Softens. "Of course you didn't know." He leans forward, his voice soothing. "I know it was a mistake. I think you were just there, possibly on a walk during lunchtime, and you got caught up in all the commotion and unfairly arrested." He leans back. "Those...women...are despicable. Allowing an innocent little thing like yourself to be imprisoned for something you did not do!"

You blink. "Yes, Armitage. I was just out walking...we needed some candles...I was going to Mr O'Reilly's..."

He takes your hand, and starts to stroke it. "Of course you were. I told Ren this was all a hideous mistake. His mother is one of those cursed Suffragettes, and they haven't spoken for some time because of it. You're my wife, and I need to protect you."

Your heart sinks. "Protect me?"

"Protect you. You're precious." He looks at you. "Did they...did they force feed you in prison?"

You look at the covers. "I couldn't eat, Armitage. I was too scared, too worried. They came, with their...with their tubes..."

His face darkens. "I've told Cook to ensure you get proper meals, with proper nutrients, for the next few weeks. You need fattening up. I'm sure Dr. Edwards will agree with me."

"What about...the pharmacy?"

"I've already been there. Explained to Mr Dameron and Mr Finn that they need to run it by themselves for a little while. You are not well, you've been badly treated. You need to be here, with me."

"Armitage-"

"I'll inform Rose to bring you a tray. I have a meeting later with members of the Party. When they hear about the outrageous treatment given to you, this will only increase their desire to end the Suffragettes. I'll bring you downstairs to meet them."

He gets up, and leaves. You sink back onto your pillows in despair.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden cage.

You decide its time to get up. As you look at the chiming wall clock, you notice its half eight. 

You slept last night, deeply. Hux came to bed late, but you didn't even stir. You heard him wake and move, but he did not disturb you. 

You sit up, and begin to get up. You feel the pain in your abdomen, and gasp. As you grasp the bed post to stand unsteadily, Rose comes in, again with a pitcher and basin. She gasps when she sees you.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Her voice is loud, louder than you expect, and you suddenly realise its because he's on the landing. He enters. "Why are you not in bed?"

You look at him. "I'm not an invalid, Armitage. I do not need to stay in bed."

"Oh, I disagree. The doctor is arriving in about half an hour - I want him to ensure your physically fit." Hux is folding his arms, and his features are coldly composed. You look at him. The high cheekbones, well shaped face - you agree with every Socialite that you have a handsome husband. But his coldness is coming to the fore. You look at him. "Armitage-"

"Rose," he says curtly, turning to the maid. "Help your mistress back into bed. And please remember that you must make sure her meal tray is fixed to my specifications."

You look at him. "Armitage, is this-"

"It is, my love," he says, his tone slightly warmer. "You've had a terrible experience. I need to ensure you are physically healthy."

"So I can return to the Pharmacy?"

He is turning away -at this, he stops and looks at you. "The Pharmacy? For a short while, yes."

You blink. You suddenly realise exactly what he has planned. He is intending to become a Member of Parliament. He needs you to be the perfect wife, with the perfect...

"I'll get back into bed," you say. It is almost a whisper.

He nods. "Excellent. The doctor will be arriving shortly. I'll speak to him in my Study before I bring him here."

He leaves. Rose silently pours the water. She is too scared to make conversation, you realise.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"How long were you in prison, Mrs Hux?"

"She was in there for two weeks", Hux answers, before you can speak. Dr Edwards looks at him and frowns slightly. "I would prefer Mrs Hux to speak for herself, Sir. I need to assess the extent of her injuries."

You almost smile. Dr Edwards is a blustery, elderly man - but one who clearly cares for his patients. He asks you again. "How long were you in prison?"

"Two weeks," you reply, quietly. He nods. "And did you eat at all?"

You swallow. "I tried to...but I was-"

"She was force fed," Hux interrupts. "She was held down by those beasts in the prison, and force fed by tube. But you couldn't keep any of it down, could you my Darling?"

You nod. "That's correct."

Dr Edwards frowns. "Mrs Hux, I think you should only have a light, bland diet for the next few days. Nothing rich. Light soups, maybe bread. Perhaps some milk pud-"

"Is that really necessary?" Hux cuts in again. "She's far too thin. She wasn't like this before she was imprisoned!"

"Mr Hux-" 

"I don't think a light diet is needed, good solid food is." Hux looks at you. "We have...other considerations to get you back to optimal health-"

You feel yourself shrinking. You know exactly what he wants. 

"Mr Hux, your wife's digestive system is very delicate at present, and I advise you-"

Hux's face is turning progressively redder. "I have already given Cook her instructions!"

"And what are those, Mr Hux?"

Hux blinks. "Well, you need to understand...I spoke in a way she would understand, our Cook is quite a coarse woman-"

"What instructions were those, Mr Hux?"

"I..." Hux is faltering. "It was to fatten her like a turkey for Christmas." He swallows. "My wife and I...we hope to be expecting soon, and if she's too thin, she'll find being preg-"

"Mr Hux!" Dr Edwards looks at him. "I advise you not take that course of action. Your wife will like feel nauseous and be unable to keep down her food, leaving her more malnourished." 

"Very well," Hux says, as though through gritted teeth. "A light diet it is."

"I also reccommend not being bed ridded. Walking and fresh air."

"What about...my Pharmacy?" You ask, boldly.

"I think, after a few days, you will be able to get back there."

"Thank you Doctor." Hux is smiling, but it is forced. "Let me show you out."

As the two men leave, you realise you have to help yourself. 

Re join the Suffragettes.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not pleasant preparations for a night out.

"Darling, are you ready?"

You swallow. Hux has arranged for the two of you to go to Ren's house, for an evening soiree. You are still feeling sore and fragile, but he has insisted, and you know he will not listen. In fact, he is positively beaming, as he straightens his tuxedo in front of the bedroom mirror. 

"I said, are you ready, My Darling?"

You walk over to him. You are wearing a pale green gown, which sags on your frame. Despite the meals that are cooked, and Hux's watchful eyes as you eat, you are finding food a struggle. Swallowing food brings back memories of the tube, the funnel, and the shouts and aggression of those who held you down. The physical act of eating hurts your jaws - you grimace, remembering how they were nearly wrenched open by one of the wardresses. You have not put back on much of the weight you lost, and you actively dread Hux's hands - invasive, probing - running over your body. 

He is looking at you now, and frowning. 

"Are you sure you do not have one that fits properly?"

You swallow. "Armitage, I have not been well enough to look for a new outfit." This is true - for the last two weeks, you've barely felt like leaving the house. Despite your desire to return to the Pharmacy as soon as you could, and your determination to meet with Countess Organa, Lady Holdo, and Rey, every time you try and leave the house, you become gripped with a slight panic. A panic of being swept up into a crowd again, and mistaken for committing a crime. But you need to see them again, before Armitage achieves his goal and has you confined to the house for what you wonder may be the rest of your life. 

"Are you sure you have nothing else that fits?!"

You blink. Armitage has a slightly sour expression. You shake your head. "All my clothes are-"

"Too big," he says, almost wearily. "It is such a shame. When we first married, you were as plump as a partridge - in fact, you were practically bursting out of your skirts."

At this, you can feel yourself blushing. You remember the heady days of your courtship - how he was determined to impress you, which included meals out. Then there was the honeymoon in Venice, where he actively encouraged you to enjoy the delights of the city. Of course, you now realise he was determined for you to fit his definition of healthy to bring forward his heir. 

Now, you know you no longer fit his definition of healthy. He is eyeing you with a slightly cold look. 

"Well, I suppose now I'm just a scrawny old chicken," you say, intending to try and lighten the atmosphere, but his face grows colder. You shiver, internally. 

"I wouldn't say scrawny...but certainly not buxom." There is an edge to his voice. "When Phasma was here yesterday, she told me she thought you looked...gaunt." He looks at you. "And then when she found out you refuse to leave the house unless you are with someone...I did not know what to say. Panic and fear seems to consume you, but I have no idea why."

You look at the floor. 

"Now, if you are not eating, because you are still injured, there are things that can be done..."

You look at him. His eyes are narrowed. 

"As you know, this meeting at Ren's tonight is vitally important. Its when I show you to the gentlemen who are supporting me in my quest to join Parliament. If you show there looking thin and pale, what will they say?!"

"That I've been ill?"

"No. They'll wonder if you can produce...anything." His voice is emotionless. "And if they find out you refuse to go anywhere, they'll think you're not quite...right, perhaps." 

His words sting. 

"But, as I said, there are places..."

At this, you look at him in shock. You know what he is referring to. He would. He would have you taken there, on the grounds that you're a hysteric who refuses to eat, and simply forget about you. He'd divorce you, on the grounds that you are unfit to be married to him. And then, you think with a sense of dread, he'd marry someone else. Whilst leaving you to rot. 

"But, still, this is all because you became influenced by those loathsome women, so of course you still a little frightened by it. You were sensible, sturdy, and solid when we married. I intend for you to be that again. Its really rather dangerous when a woman tries to be what she's not. Look at the physical effect on you."

You cannot respond to this. 

"So, we need to leave. But don't say anything when we're there, all right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men could divorce women on grounds they chose. And sending women to asylums, on flimsy pretexts, was frighteningly common.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening unfolds.

"May I take your coats?"

You smile politely at the young footman as he takes your long black coat, and that of your husbands. Armitage casually hands his over without a word, then offers you his arm. "Shall we?"

You take it, walking slightly behind him. This is his night, you remind yourself - you are merely here for show. 

As he enters, you notice he is walking perfectly straight, making him look taller. He looks like a politician. Even a Prime Minister. 

At this thought, you shudder slightly. He turns to you,, frowning. "Cold?"

"No, just...nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous. All you need to do is answer their questions. They want to know about the brutality you suffered in prison, thanks to those beasts."

"The prison wardens?"

"No, the Suffragettes! If it weren't for them, you would never have been swept up in it."

You swallow. You know perfectly well that the refusal to see the Suffragettes as political prisoners, and instead as criminals, is what is prompting the hunger strikes. You know that if the attitude towards the women changed - but looking at Hux's inscrutable face,you know that he is not going to listen.

"Armitage?"

"Lord Peavey, how good to see you!" You blink. Eddison Peavey is an old friend of Hux's family, and always seems to treat him with deference. He smiles. "Its good to see you, my dear," and you realise he is addressing you. He takes your hand, presses it lightly to his lips. "Armitage has told me you have been rather ill."

You smile, weakly. "I have been somewhat unwell, yes."

"He tells us that you were mistreated in prison, through no fault of your own."

You blink. "I-"

"She was tortured," Hux breaks in. "She couldn't eat, and they force fed her. That's fair enough for the Suffragettes - but not for my wife, who was merely at the scene and happened to be arrested by a pair of buffoons." His hand goes round your waist. "She has been bedridden for two weeks. Still unable to eat properly."

"That is appalling, Armitage!"

"I know. And its all because of those women. Who still continue protesting, still continue with their nonsense." He shook his head. "But if I'm elected, I plan to deal with this vermin."

"Armitage," you say, politely, "may we get some wine?"

"Yes, of course." He steers you away from Peavey. "Now, so far so good. But I do need you to be honest. You have been very ill. You still aren't eating properly. You're too thin. Its possibly ruining your chances of conceiving-"

"Armitage!" You face him. "I am not just an womb!"

He flushed slightly. "I did not mean that! Look, Ren is coming over. Perhaps its best if you don't speak!"

You swallow, and fall silent as the taller man approaches.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been three months...sorry. Two life crises erupted at once. I don't recommend it.

"Well, that didn't go too badly."

You swallow. There's an edge to his voice, and whilst his head is currently buried in his wardrobe, you know he'll be directing the words at you, pointedly. 

"I thought it was...pleasant."

"Pleasant is not the word I would use to discuss a political meeting, usually I look for words such as profitable, meaningful, and positive, but yes, there was a pleasant atmosphere, and it is a relief to have a wife who actually understands the words used." He chuckled. "You should hear Mitaka complaining about his wife. She's so muddle-headed, he calls her his goose. A silly, squawking creature, I understand. The term goose is perfectly apt."

You look at him. "Armitage, that's a tad...disrespectful."

He raises an eyebrow. "Disrespectful? Merey truthful. Most women are silly, screeching creatures, nothing in their heads except where to take afternoon tea and what dress to wear to the next social event. Until they have children...and then they finally realise what they are destined to be."

You try and ignore this. 

"This is why I am so opposed to women like the Suffragettes, (Y/N). They're not....proper women." He paused, and his face was carved into seriousness. "They can't be. Women prepared to abandon their husbands and their children to go out on protests! To be arrested! And even worse, prepared to let someone like you get swept up in it - you're a clever girl, but you're not foolish. I know that you're clever. But I also know once you obtain your biological destiny, you'll abandon your books and that pharmacy, and make me very proud."

His words hit you like a punch. 

"I...don't make you proud?"

"Not what I meant..." his voice falters. "I'm proud to be married to someone who can spell and add up-" you wince at his casual disregard for your degree in Chemistry - "but I'll be even prouder when I'm in no 10, you by my side, with two or three sons."

You swallow, and your hands reach to your stays. He grabs them. "Allow me."

His breath is tickling the back of your neck. "So," he asks, his tone almost casual, "what did you and Ren have to talk about?"

You pause. Ren - intense, dark eyed, and serious - had kissed your hand and asked in the gravest tones after your welfare. He had expressed sympathy for your plight, but, you had noticed, he had refused to condone his mother. 

"There's going to be another big protest," he said, casually. "Outside Parliament-"

You stiffen. "How do you-"

"My mother - she tells me things." He flicked his eyes round the room before settling on your face. "She forgets I'm with the enemy." He smiled briefly. "But its next Monday. I believe there's going to be a meeting Sunday night." 

And with that enigmatic comment, he stepped away. 

"Oh, nothing much," you say, trying to sound casual. You stop talking as you realise his mouth is all over the back of your neck.

"I think we need to go away for a few days," he murmured. "Perhaps Lyme Regis. Its a lovely place. Sea air. Walks on the pier. Good food. It'll plump you up a bit. Which is what you need."

You blink. You're starting to have an idea. 

"Why don't we go away Tuesday?"

"Why not?" He looks pleased. "Ren can cope."

He kisses your neck and disappears to the bathroom. You stand, lost in thought.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday awaits.

"Lyme Regis will be wonderful."

You swallow. Hux is sitting across from you as you both take breakfast. The piece of toast you'd brought to your mouth hovers mid-air. "It will."

"Fresh air. Walking." He leans forward. "Hopefully that will increase your appetite."

You put the toast down. "Armitage...do you not think you're becoming a bit-"

His eyes narrowed. "A bit what?"

"Obsessional," you finish, weakly. He leans back in his seat, still holding the delicate coffee cup. His long thin fingers, curved round its edge, remind you of a claw. You shudder inwardly, hoping he does not notice your increased discomfort. 

"Obsessional about your health? I do apologise. Clearly, its wrong for a husband to show concern. Especially when his wife appears tired, withdrawn, moody..." his voice tails off. Then he looks at you. "In fact, if you were putting weight on and filling your corset, I would hope this taciturn attitude was due to being with child. But I know it isn't. I know it isn't as every night you seem to reject me."

"Armitage-"

"I just want things to be the way they were before." His voice is soft, pleading. "When we used to laugh. We used to be close. And you used to eat." At this point, you are shocked to see his sea green eyes filling with tears. "What they did to you in prison...because you got swept up with those...those harridans...those _bitches_ -£

"Armitage!" you say, shocked. "I was on the edge of the crowd yes, and the police made a mistake, but I will recover. And going away for a few days, somewhere pleasant, where you and I can be together..."

His face is starting to brighten. "Together. Yes." He leans over. "Do you remember Venice? I didn't let you out of bed for nearly two days."

You blush. At the wedding, he'd been stiff, almost curt in his vows. At the wedding reception, he'd spent more time talking to the guests. But at the hotel, he'd been different. He'd untied your corset, and practically pulled you into the bed. He'd been insistent, but also gentle. You smile at the memory. 

"Hopefully, you'll come back from Lyme Regis...better."

You look at him, and nod. "Hopefully." Now you're actually smiling. He picks up his cup again, and returns it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you're going away for a few days, Armitage?" Peavey enquired at the Gentlemen's Club that they had agreed to meet in. A silent, subservient butler brought a tray carrying two heavy glasses, both filled with scotch. Hux picked his up, and took a sip before replying. 

"Yes, I'm going to Lyme Regis."

"Dorset?" Peavey's face crinkled in distaste. "I didn't think you were the rural type, Armitage. Or is this to do with...?"

Hux smiled. "Yes, it is. Going away for a few days."

"I see." Peavey nodded. "I told Ren the other day that you were becoming quite desperate to become a father." He shook his head. "You shouldn't pressure her, Armitage. I'm no doctor, but she looks unwell. Far too thin."

"I do want to become a father." Hux nodded. "Once she's given me two or three sons I'll insist she gives up that grotty little pharmacy and I'll treat her like an Empress."

"Armitage." Peavey's voice was gentle. "Your wife is not a baby machine."

"I know." Hux blinked. "But I do want a son. Or sons." He swallowed. 

"But at least she's not mixed up with those Suffragettes."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "I know. She's so innocent. Intelligent but so naive in the ways of the world. She really has no idea about the things she gets herself involved in."

Peavey blinked. "I thought she got caught up by accident."

"Oh, she was," Hux said, quickly. He drained his glass. "Another?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you're away for the next few days?"

You nod. "Yes, Rose."

She looks at you. "Did you...go to Lady Holdo's last night?"

You smile. "Yes, I did." You pick up one of Armitage's shirts. "It was very...interesting."

"What happened?"

"Apparently there's a huge protest being planned outside No 10. There's an election coming up, and new prospective politicians need to realise how serious we are."

"Oh." Rose blinked. "When?"

"Wednesday, I believe."

Rose smiles. "I never thought you'd become one of them!"

"Why not?"

"Well, the Master is quite..." Rose blushes"controlling."

You swallow. "Well, he likes everything a certain way."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Ren, now is not the time for your objections."

"But taking her to Lyme Regis." The taller, dark haired man swirled the scotch and ice in his glass. After Peavey had left, Ren had come to meet Hux. "You're planning on running campaign meeting there."

"I am."

"So will you have her by your side?"

Hux scowled. "Ren, she's too thin, too pale, too lifeless. I take her with me, word will get round that Armitage Hux is a husband who mistreats his wife. Now, if she was expanding with child, clearly ready to disappear into confinement and then re-emerge with my infant son, I would. But, no. She's a liability to me at the moment."

"My mother saw her last night."

"Oh, yes, the sewing circle." Hux curled his lip. "Is that what she's calling it now?"

"She'll soon work out you know." Ren took a slow sip of the amber liquid. "She'll soon realise you saw the photograph in the local paper, of her with a stone in her hand. She never saw it because she was in prison. The only reason the pharmacy is still open is because you've kept her away."

"Yes. She doesn't know that I'm paying Dameron and Finn a little extra to increase their duties."

"Hux..." Ren looks at him, impassive. "Don't be such a rabid cur. It shows weakness. Weakness can be easily manipulated."

"If you think wanting a legacy is a weakness, Ren..." Hux looked at him - "then you're mistaken."

"But when you return from Lyme Regis-"

"When I return, we'll have that meeting." Hux smiled. 

Ren took another sip. "Whatever you say."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Not long to go!"

You smile at your husband. The landscape was enticingly green. You could also smell the approaching coast. 

"Its going to be wonderful," you say, allowing him to wrap his fingers round yours. 

"Oh, it is," he smiles. 

You close your eyes, allowing the rhythms of the carriage to lull you. You are not aware of how long has passed when you hear his voice. "Wake up, (Y/N()."

You blink. Craning your neck, you see a large, slightly rambling building. "Is this...our hotel?"

"Come and see." 

He steps out of the carriage, and takes your hand as he leads you up the steps. You notice that two women are on the steps, both in starched white outfits. 

Suddenly, you feel a chill. You turn to him. "Armitage..."

"Here is your patient," he says, coldly, to the two women. Standing on the steps, dressed in a black suit, his complexion is even paler against the lush green bushes and trees. "My wife. I demand you treat her carefully and cure her quickly."

"What is she suffering from, Sir?" 

"Refusal to eat, mild melancholy." He looks at you. "I blame the Suffragettes. She was fine until she got mixed up with them. Trying to throw stones at a building! Attending meetings! And lying to me!"

You swallow. "Armitage-"

"Did you really think I'd never discover the truth?" he is almost spitting the words. "Peavey showed me the papers! A quiet, submissive little thing like you turning into a radical...its no wonder you're ill. But they'll take care of you." He smiles, and you shiver inwardly. "They'll heal your mind, fatten you up, return you to me ready to be my wife. Properly."

He turned, and began to walk down the steps, leaving you to be grabbed and pulled into the forbidding building behind you.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy?

The bell. Its loud. Too loud. You blink, and as you move, the blanket slips, exposing your leg to a rush of frigid air. You begin to sit up, and start to shiver. 

The bell is still ringing. You know what it means. Time to get up. Time to wash, from the pitcher and bowl. Time to dress in the grey, shapeless garb. Then time to assemble in the dining hall. Breakfast at Seven. A walk at Eight. The Doctor's Rounds at Nine. Another walk at Ten. Then the new methods of therapy. Lunch at Twelve. Recreation at one until Four. Tea at Four. Back to your room at Five. 

You carefully splash the icy water on your face. You think, forlornly, of Rose. Does she even know where you are? 

Do any of them?

You pause in lacing your corset. It has been a week since Armitage left you on the steps of the Asylum, not even giving a backward glance as he descended the steps. The two nurses pulled you in, and before you knew it, you were in the cell.

You swallow. You were examined by a doctor, who announced, impassively, that you needed to eat more. "Your husband is concerned about your fertility," he'd said, his voice soulless. "Its as though you don't want to conceive. Its...unnatural."

You had stiffened at that. Unnatural. That was what Hux thought. 

"He also believes your mind is being poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"You apparently have been participating in activities with the Suffragettes." The doctor looked pained. "Mrs Hux, having conducted tests, I can assure you that a woman's brain is not of the capacity to process political thought. Clearly the inability of your brain to do this has been manifesting in physical distress. The treatment you will be given in that of physical exercise, cold water therapy, and no association with politics. This will help. You are a delicate creature."

"I-"

"Mr Hux does feel very regretful over you being here. He blames himself. He told me that he allowed you to keep up the running of a small Pharmacy. I've told him, in my opinion, you would be better off selling it. Its too much. Mental strain does terrible things to a woman."

You open your mouth. "I think I am capable of running the-"

"Mrs Hux." Your name was delivered wearingly, pityling. "I'm afraid you are not. Now, due to the fact that you are still clinging to these ideas, and not prepared to accept your marital duties, you will be subject to water therapy. Today, at two o'clock. The nurses will bring you to me."

He turned, and began to leave. You swallowed. "Dr...!"

"Tarkin." He paused, and turned round. "Dr. Tarkin. I will inform the nurses of my decision."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It is impossible for women to make decisions. All of them must eventually succumb to their husbands' superiority in such matters."

There was a general murmur of assent. Hux cleared his throat and continued. 

"At the moment, my poor wife - a fragile creature - is ill. She is ill because those monsters decided to try and turn her into one of them!"

At that point, there were a few gasps of shock. Hux waited until silence and continued. 

"I am aware that the ladies in the audience are possibly appalled by that. You are appalled because you are sitting next to your husbands, safe in the knowledge that where he leads, you follow. Which is the best method for our country. For our Empire."

As he scanned the room, he noted that several of the women's lavish hats were bobbing up and down in agreement. He smiled to himself. 

"When my wife recovers, she will realise how dangerous the Suffragettes are. They are a loathsome resistance to the current world order. If I am elected, I will stop them. The natural order must be preserved!"

At these closing words, people began to stand on their feet to applaud. He smiled and stepped back. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This way."

You are being ushered into a small room by two of the nurses. Standing, you look round the room. All it contains is a chair, and you notice, a hose. 

"Remove your clothes."

You blink. "What?"

"Remove your clothes. Including your under garments."

You do, a feeling of dread creeping over you. 

"Sit in the chair."

You do so. 

"Hold your head still."

As you do, you feel the pull of a blindfold round your head, and tied tightly. 

Suddenly you feel a jet of ice cold water explode into your face. Gasping for breath, you try to blink through your sodden blindfold. Suddenly you hear Tarkin's voice. 

"When you agree to stop these silly, destructive ideas, I will stop this. When you agree to be obedient to your husband."

Shaking with shock, you cannot even murmur as the water sprays in your face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water treatment was a genuine one - it was developed by a man called Patrick Blair. Blair's use bordered on sadistic.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries.

"You don't know where she is?"

Frowning, Poe finished scooping cough lozenges into a paper bag, before handing them to the young boy on the other side of the counter. "Sixpence, please, young man. And tell your Mama that if these do not work, I have a cordial that she can try."

"Thanks, Mister." The boy took them and practically ran out the door. Poe screwed the lid back onto the large jar, then turned to her again, facing her fully. "You have no idea where (Y/N) is?"

Rose shook her head. "The Master told me that they went away for a few days for her health, and then they received word that her Aunt would like her to visit - she's in Dorset as well, a town called Weymouth."

Poe raised his eyebrows. "Hux said that?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Its a lie, Rose."

Rose paled. "What, sir?"

"Poe," he corrected her, gently. "Its a lie. She doesn't have an Aunt. On either side of the family. Her father had one brother, who I believe is a bachelor, working at the University of Oxford, and her mother's sister passed away with consumption when they were children."

Rose blinked. "So...where could she be?"

Poe bit his lip. "Her parents have also passed away. Countess Organa and Lady Holdo both tell me they haven't seen her in two weeks. Yet Hux...how long as he been back?"

"A week, Poe."

"Does he seem worried?"

"No," she admitted, truthfully. "He seems cheerful."

Poe swallowed. "Are you free this week? When is your half day off?"

"Its today." Rose looked at her basked. "Why?"

"Because I want you to come back here at 2 O'clock. I'm taking you to the Countess."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you really going to do this, Rey?" Leia Organa looked at the younger woman with a mixture of amusement and concern. Rey smiled, and help up the mask. A delicate pink, its edges trimmed with sequins, it concealed her eyes and obscured her face. "Definitely." She pulled it away. "Politicians are out there, claiming women are hysterical and lacking control of their emotions. If I can find one, or two of them, sniffing around, giving into their baser desires, it would be a scandal."

"Just be careful," Leia warned. "If it goes badly..."

"It won't!" Rey smiled, warmly. "I'm starting there tonight. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you whether anything happened!"

"As you wish," Leia said, fondly, getting to her feet, the folds of her dove grey silk gown falling to the floor. As she walked Rey to the door, she heard the bell of the front door ring. "I'll see who that is," she called to the maid's quarters. 

As she opened the door, her eyes widened. "Mr Dameron! And...this is..."

"Rose, M'lady," the young girl answered, bobbing a curtsey. "I'm sorry to appear like this-"

"No, please come in," Leia said, ushering them both inside. "I'll request some tea. Please go through to the drawing room - its at the end of the hallway."

Rey looked at Leia. "I'd better-"

"Yes," Leia said, nodding. "I will see you tomorrow."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So are you coming to the meeting tonight, Armitage?"

The red head took a sip of scotch. "No. I'm other wise engaged this evening. Ren has invited me for dinner. A few business associates."

"I see." Peavey nodded. "Its just - Cannady and I were wondering - how is your wife?"

Hux looked at the older man, a smiled spreading across his thin features. "Getting better, apparently. She's calmer. Less excitable." He took another sip. "Still not putting on any weight though." He shrugged. "But when she's completely calm, and has no desire to return to this Suffragette beastliness, she'll be back, with me. I'll deal with that then."

"You seem very devoted to her, Armitage."

"Oh, I am." He nodded. "I just want her. Her and children. Preferably four."

"Four?"

"Yes. I'm sure she'll manage that."

"Armitage, when I saw her, she was so thin she looked as though she'd snap-"

"She was plump and healthy when we married!"

Peavey looked at the younger man. "Maybe married life doesn't agree with her...?"

At this, Hux got to his feet. "I need to leave, Ren's expecting me. Good evening to you, Lord Peavey."

"And you, Armitage."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This is all very shocking. We need to find her."

"Thank you, Lady Organa." Poe nodded as he stood. "But where do we start?"

"Rose," Leia turned to the girl, "you said they went to Dorset?"

"Yes, M'lady. Lyme Regis."

Leia swallowed. "Let's see if there are any...interesting places there."

"What do you mean?" Fear had roughened Poe's voice slightly. Leia looked at him. "Asylums."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey looked at herself in the mirror. She had pinned her dark hair up, exposing her neck, and pulled the soft pink toga round her. She pulled the mask on, and smiled. There was a knock on the door of the sumptuous room, and she immediately sprawled on her side on the silk canopied bed. 

"Enter," she called, her voice strong.

A man wandered in, his head down. She glanced at him - white shirt, black trousers, the rest of his suit had been shedded. She sat up, her heart suddenly pounding. "Kneel."

He did so, his eyes still on the floor. 

"What do you desire?" she asked, her voice rough. 

"To please," came his response. 

"Then I will stand," she said, "and come in front of you. You may bend down, and kiss my feet." 

He did so. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want..." he mumbled. 

"You may kiss my foot again." Rey sat down on a small padded bench at the foot of the bed. Holding her leg up, he began to kiss and lick her toes. "Beg."

"More, please..."

"Beg!"

"More...please!!"

Rey pulled her foot away and stood up. "You want this, you want more. Come back tomorrow night, and I will give you what you want. Now leave. Do not look at me!"

He got up, still keeping his eyes on the floor. Turning, he walked to the door. 

Rey, her heart pounding, pulled her mask off. Working in a House of Flagellation, she had hoped to meet politicians, and bring them down. But Armitage Hux? That had been a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Flagellation were places were respectable gentlemen could get their kinks seen to, without causing societal scandal.


	19. Nineteen

"Where are you going?"

Rose swallowed, and turned to face Hux. She was dressed in her coat, and was just pinning her hat into place. She forced a polite smile onto her face. "Its my afternoon off, Sir. I'm going into town...to look for tea towels."

Hux' s face creased in suspicion. "Tea towels? From town?" He shook his head. "This household is getting too extravagent."

Rose fell silent. She nodded in silent acquiescence, and then turned to leave.

"I didn't say you could go."

At this, she blinked. Her hand was already on the door knob. "Sir, its my afternoon off-"

"I'm your employer," he broke in, his tone harsh. "And I forbid it. Go to your room."

Stunned, Rose stepped away from the door. "Sir-"

"WILL YOU DO AS I SAY!" His tone had escalated to shouting, almost shrieking. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Shocked, Rose turned, and headed for the stairs leading to her narrow room. As she walked upstairs, she thought of Finn, and Rey, waiting at the Pharmacy for her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"The filthy bastard!"

Rey flinched slightly as Poe slammed down a ladel. He'd been in the process of measuring out cough syrups into bottles. He stopped, paused, and looked at her. "It was him? You're sure?"

Rey nodded. "It was. And this wasn't the first time."

She'd uncovered more information the second time she'd infiltrated the House of Flagellation. The madam of the house, a small woman with sharp eyes, had only been to happy to talk.

"Armitage Hux is a regular attendee," she told Rey. "He's here once every two weeks or so. I suspect he tells his wife he's at a political meeting, and tells his friends in politics that he's meeting someone important." She chuckled. "But he comes here."

Rey nodded. "What...does he request here?" she'd asked, carefully.

"Oh, he likes domination." The madam smiled. "I think for such a man as that its a release."

"What about his wife?" Rey was trying hard to keep the impatience out of her voice. "Does he ever mention her?"

"Apparently she's a dowdy little thing. Very sweet and compliant." The woman chuckled. "I suspect he'll force her to have four or more sons in succession and then he'll finally leave her alone."

Rey felt the bile rising. The sheer contempt Armitage Hux had for women was being too clearly confirmed. "She's really just a dowdy thing?"

"According to him." The madam shrugged. "I've never seen her. He was commenting how she'd suddenly become ill and needed to recuperate. Apparently she's away."

"Do you know where?"

The madam looked at her, suspiciously. "You ask a lot of questions, young missy. If he's here in the next couple of days..you could try asking him yourself."

Rey blinked. "I...could?"

The madam shrugged. "What goes on in those rooms is none of my business, as long as the money gets paid." She shook her head. "Although I think you'd be better off staying silent and just letting him talk. A man like that...has secrets to spill."

Rey felt her confidence beginning to edge forward. "He's mine when he next comes here?"

"He is - although why anyone would want a pale, sickly, bony creature like that permanently is a mystery to me!"

Rey met Poe's eyes as she completed her recitation of what she'd discovered. He nodded. "See him. We'll find out where she is."

"I hope so."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You have a visitor."

You blink. You'd been sitting in the Sun Room, a pleasant, large room with a bay window. You'd quickly learned that if you behaved, and listened to the staff, and did as you were told, you could have some privileges. 

Privileges. Being able to eat without being watched. Being able to have a bath. Being able to sit in the Sun Room. You weren't allowed books, as Tarkin claimed they encouraged your mind to become muddled, but it was pleasant to sit in a room and feel the sun on your face. 

"Who is it?"

The nurse shrugged. "Your husband." 

You follow her. As you exit the room you see the tall, spindly figure. 

"Armitage!" 

You feel weak with relief. He's here. Perhaps he's going to let you come back...perhaps he'll be happy to see the progress you've made. You walk forward, expecting a reunion, but s you come closer to him you realise his facial expression is one of a scowl. "You're still too thin."

You blink. "Well...I am trying."

He's shaking his head. "I can't bring you back like this." He looks at you. "But its putting me in a difficult position. My position for party leader is being decided next week. If I'm successful, I'm in Parliament. If I have you there, it will look...better."

"Better?"

"Yes." He looks at you. "But...you still look ill."

"I'm not ill, Armitage." You shake your head. "I'm more hurt that you treat me like this!"

"Argumentative," he sneers. "Seems you need to stay here a little longer." He smiles, coldly. "I'll give you another two weeks." 

"Two weeks?"

"That's all. And if you're not better by then..." his eyes meet yours - "we may have to think about another arrangement."

Without another word, he turns. Crushed, you stare after his retreating figure.


End file.
